Unexpected Hyung
by r3diavolo89
Summary: HaeSung. YeWon. Saat umma-nya menikah, yang Donghae harapkan adalah dia bisa mendapatkan hyung yang tampan, tinggi, pemain basket yang hebat dan sangat keren. Seseorang yang dengan bangga bisa ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru Yesung. Kakak yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini, belum lagi dia seorang gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unexpected Hyung (Chap. 1)

**Pairing: **brother!HaeSung/YeHae, YeWon/WonSung

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Family, Drama

**Length: **Two-shots

**Disclaimer:** The casts belong to themselves, i only have Yesung *shrug*

**Summary: **Saat umma-nya menikah, yang Donghae harapkan adalah dia bisa mendapatkan _hyung _yang tampan, tinggi, pemain basket yang hebat dan sangat keren. Seseorang yang dengan bangga bisa ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru Yesung. Kakak yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini, belum lagi dia seorang _gay_.

****r3diavolo89****

Saat _umma-_nya berkata ia akan menikah, Donghae sangat gembira mendengarnya. Apalagi sang ibu berkata ia akan mendapatkan seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik. Menjadi anak tunggal selama 14 tahun masa hidupnya sering membuat Donghae merasa kesepian, apalagi ibunya adalah _single-parent _yang selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

Ketika teman-teman seusianya dengan bangga memamerkan betapa keren dan hebatnya _hyung _mereka, Donghae merasa sangat iri. Siapa yang bisa ia banggakan? hanya _umma _satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dan tidak mungkin ia memamerkan _umma_-nya kepada teman-temannya dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan sang _umma _tidak pernah lakukan. Mengajarinya bermain basket contohnya.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Donghae akan bertemu dengan calon hyung-nya. Ini adalah 3 hari sebelum hari pernikahan. Mereka akan bertemu dan makan siang bersama di restoran sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama-sama ke butik untuk mencoba baju yang akan Donghae dan Yesung -nama dari sang calon _hyung_- kenakan di hari pernikahan orang tua mereka.

Ia dan ibunya tiba lebih dulu di restoran, mereka duduk di meja yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan atas nama Kim Kangin, sang calon _appa_.

Donghae sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon _hyung _barunya. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan calon _appa_-nya. Seorang pria yang masih terlihat tampan dan atletis di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Donghae yakin anaknya akan berperawakan tidak begitu jauh, pasti dia seorang yang tampan dan atletis seperti ayahnya. _Hyung _yang keren.

Sang calon _appa _sendiri terlihat sangat baik, Donghae sangat menyukai aura 'kebapakan' yang dipancarkan olehnya. Agak terdengar berlebihan sepertinya, tapi untuk Donghae yang tidak pernah mengenal ataupun mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah yang telah meninggal sejak usianya 3 tahun, sang _appa _baru benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan di matanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. Sang calon _hyung _berjalan di belakang ayahnya, jadi Donghae belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Kalian sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, aku tadi tidak dapat menemukan sepatuku, jadi Yesung harus mencarikannya dulu untukku," Kangin menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Kangin _oppa_, kami baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu," terang _umma _Donghae, Tiffany.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya kan Yesung dan Donghae bertemu. Ayo kita perkenalkan mereka secara resmi." Kangin duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan Tiffany, sedang Yesung berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Hai, Donghae-yah. Senang bertemu denganmu," Yesung berkata sambil tersenyum cerah kearah yang lebih muda.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia sibuk mengamati Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Sangat berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan,' ujarnya dalam hati. Terus terang ia kecewa.

::

:::

::

"Akhirnya semua acara selesai. Ah aku sangat lelah," kata Tiffany seraya duduk di sofa begitu ia mencapai ruang tengah. Kangin, yang baru saja resmi menyandang status sebagai suaminya, berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya lalu ikut mendudukkan diri disamping sang istri. Kedua anak mereka, Yesung dan Donghae, masuk kemudian.

"_Umma _dan _appa _mau aku buatkan teh?" tawar Yesung.

Tiffany memandang putra barunya dengan sumringah, "Ah, Yesung-ah benar-benar baik. Buatlah juga secangkir untukmu sendiri. Kita minum bersama, oke?"

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali. Donghae juga ingin secangkir teh?" tanyanya pada yang lebih muda sebelum ia melangkah ke dapur.

Donghae, yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa justru langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku mau tidur saja!" nada bicaranya agak keras. Segera ia beranjak keatas, menuju ruangan yang Kangin berikan sebagai kamarnya.

Mendengar putranya berkata dengan sedikit tidak sopan, Tiffany langsung menanggapi. "Maaf. Aku rasa dia terlalu lelah," sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku rasa semua ini memang sangat melelahkan. Setelah ini lebih baik kita juga pergi tidur. Penerbangan kita pukul 9 besok pagi, kita tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawa kita bulan madu kan?" ujar Kangin, sedikit menggoda saat menyebut kata 'bulan madu'.

"Kau benar oppa," Tiffany tersenyum lembut dengan malu-malu. "Tapi...aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Meskipun aku sangat sibuk bekerja, tapi aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di rumah lebih dari 2 hari." Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sedih.

"Apa maksud _umma _dengan sendirian?" Yesung datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan 3 cangkir teh, setelah meletakkannya di meja dan duduk di sofa samping orang tuanya, kembali ia berbicara. "Ada aku yang akan menjaganya disini, kalian nikmati saja bulan madu kalian."

"Yesung benar, Donghae akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Percayalah, Yesung sudah sangat berpengalaman menjaga bayi besar sepertiku," gurau Kangin sembari tertawa.

"_Appa _memang benar-benar bayi besar yang merepotkan," Yesung memanyunkan bibir dan mendelik kearah ayahnya.

Tiffany tertawa mendengarnya, "Sekarang kau bisa tenang Yesung-ah, _umma _akan membantumu merawat bayi besar yang satu ini," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan lutut Kangin.

"Ne. Mohon bantuannya _umma_." Dengan sikap pura-pura serius ia membungkukkan badan kearah Tiffany. "Dan _umma _bisa menyerahkan Donghae padaku. Sebagai imbalan umma yang menjaga 'bayi besar'-ku, aku juga akan menjaga adik kecilku, Donghae dengan baik."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Ini negosiasi yang baik. Aku setuju denganmu, Yesungie." Tiffany beralih duduk disisi Yesung lalu mencubit pipinya gemas sebelum akhirnya memeluknya. "Ah, Yesung benar-benar anak yang baik dan menggemaskan ya~"

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku." ujar Kangin bangga. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban ibu dan anak tak sedarah itu. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk menikah lagi sangat tepat.

::

:::

::

"Selamat atas pernikahan ibumu, Donghae!"

Ini hari pertama Donghae masuk sekolah setelah absen 4 hari. Dan saat ini ia tengah dikerumuni oleh teman-teman sekelas dan beberapa teman satu klubnya di koridor depan kelasnya. Berita tentang ibu Donghae yang menikah lagi sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Donghae memang cukup populer di sekolahnya, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman akrab. Karena itulah saat ibunya menikah lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu ataupun mengundang siapapun.

Tapi tetap saja, berita menyebar secepat angin berhembus. Mungkin mereka menaruh curiga karena tiba-tiba ia harus ijin absen sekolah selama 4 hari, karena itulah mereka mencari tahu dan akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa ibunya telah menikah lagi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Donghae mendengus pelan. Hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang tenang untuknya sepertinya.

"Terima kasih untuk ucapan selamat yang kalian berikan," ujarnya. Dia mencoba menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan lugas dan memberikan kata terima kasih pada siapapun yang mengucapkan selamat. Tidak lupa sebuah senyum tipis selalu tersemat di bibirnya saat itu, walaupun itu sekedar untuk beramah tamah saja.

"Aku dengar kau sekarang juga punya _hyung_, Donghae. Seperti apa dia? Apa hyung barumu keren?"

Senyum Donghae memudar untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu. Pertanyaan yang Donghae tidak suka. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentang Yesung _hyung_, seperti apa dia harus mendeskripsikan hyung-nya itu? Tidak mungkin dia berkata 'Aku punya hyung berwajah manis dengan jemari kecil seperti perempuan. Tingginya hanya berbeda sedikit denganku. Dia pintar memasak dan menjahit. Kemampuan basketnya mendasar, tidsk begitu istimewa. Oh dan satu lagi, hyung-ku itu seorang gay. Dan dia adalah tipe yang didominasi, seorang uke. Dia sudah punya pasangan. Seme yang...'

"Pandai bermain basket. Tampan. Tinggi. Bahunya lebar. Dadanya bidang. Pokoknya sangat keren, seperti itulah _hyung_-ku. Dia bahkan menjadi kapten tim basket di sekolahnya!" Seru Donghae berbohong. Bukan Yesung yang ia jabarkan saat itu, tapi Siwon, kekasih _hyung_-nya. Donghae sudah 3 kali bertemu dengannya. Pertama kali saat pernikahan orang tuanya, 2 kali terjadi 2 hari belakangan ini saat Siwon berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Mereka sudah beberapa kali berbincang. Dari situ Donghae tahu bahwa Siwon adalah kapten tim basket di sekolahnya. Donghae yang sangat menyukai basket dan merupakan anggota tim basket di sekolah sangat kagum mendengarnya. Melihat Siwon ia jadi berpikir, 'Seandainya saja Siwon _hyung _yang menjadi kakakku.'

Terus terang setelah membohongi teman-temannya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi saat melihat wajah penuh kekaguman dari temannya, dia segera menepis perasaan bersalah itu. Toh dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kalau Yesung _hyung _menikah dengan Siwon _hyung _nanti, secara otomatis Siwon _hyung _juga akan menjadi kakaknya kan?

::

:::

::

"Siwon-ah, apa menurutmu aku _hyung _yang buruk?"

"Hmm?" Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Buku yang sebelumnya dia baca dengan serius segera ia tutup. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengacak sayang rambut Yesung.

"Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang benar. Pasti ada yang salah dengan sikapku, karena itu Donghae begitu dingin." Yesung menempelkan pipinya ke meja setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat.

"Donghae hanya butuh penyesuaian. Setelah terbiasa denganmu, dia pasti akan berubah..."

"Tapi aku rasa dia lebih menyukaimu," Yesung memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya adalah 'kenapa bukan Siwon _hyung _saja yang menjadi kakakku?'"

Siwon tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku rasa memang begitu. Mungkin karena dia berpikir aku lebih keren," godanya, yang semakin membuat Yesung cemberut.

Yesung sekali lagi mendengus. "Mungkin karena aku tidak seperti _appa_. Padahal appa terlihat sangat _manly_. Dia tinggi, tampan dan badannya besar atletis. Tapi tubuhku kurus, perawakanku sedang, aku tidak tampan, tanganku kecil. Aku rasa Donghae kecewa memiliki _hyung _seperti aku..." ucapnya sendu.

Siwon melihat kearah kekasihnya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian. "Hey, kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Ia lebih mendekat kearah Yesung lalu meraih bahunya dengan satu tangan, memeluknya dari samping. "Kalau Yesungie-ku memang tidak semenarik itu, bagaimana bisa aku sampai jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padanya? Kim Yesung punya begitu banyak kebaikan dalam dirinya yang membuat dia sangat sempurna. Donghae kecil hanya belum bisa melihat itu semua dengan baik. Suatu saat ketika dia sudah menemukannya, dia pasti tidak akan rela melepaskanmu untukku. Dia hanya ingin memilikimu sendiri lalu akan berubah menjadi dongsaeng yang overprotective dan menyebalkan." Membayangkan Donghae menjadi seperti yang ia katakan barusan membuat Siwon cemberut sendiri.

Yesung tertawa mendapati tingkah Siwon yang ia anggap konyol itu. "Menurutmu dia akan begitu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja! Adik mana yang mau kehilangan kakak semanis dan sebaik Kim Yesung?"

Yesung tersenyum ke arah namja yang lebih tinggi. "Terima kasih Siwon. Kau memang kekasih yang terbaik." Meskipun tahu hal-hal yang diucapkan Siwon tadi hanya untuk menghiburnya, tapi Yesung sangat bahagia mendengar itu semua. Siwon-nya selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ia memeluk Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, dan Siwon tentu saja menyambut pelukan itu dengan senang hati. Lalu ia kecup kepala Yesung dengan sayang. Mereka benar-benar tidak sungkan menampilkan romantisme mereka di tempat terbuka.

Dan apalagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka selain menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat sepasang 'merpati' yang sedang kasmaran itu?

::

:::

::

Mereka sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Bukan karena terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang muda sama sekali tidak bernafsu memulai obrolan, dan yang lebih tua tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa menanggapi sikap diam sang adik.

Yesung -namja yang lebih tua- sebenarnya tidak pernah menyukai keheningan macam ini. Ketika dulu ia masih tinggal berdua saja dengan sang appa, saat makan malam seperti ini keduanya akan banyak bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui seharian itu. Mereka bersama-sama akan menertawakan kejadian lucu yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Mereka bersama-sama akan bersimpati saat mendengar berita tidak baik yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Tapi saat ini rasanya sangat sulit melakukan itu dengan Donghae, untuk sekedar mendekatinya saja seakan-akan Donghae itu tak terjangkau, dekat tapi begitu jauh.

Setelah orang tua mereka pergi berbulan madu, di hari pertama sampai ketiga Yesung cenderung tidak bisa diam. Dia terus-terusan mengajak Donghae untuk bicara dan bicara. Tentu saja itu pembicaraan satu arah. Donghae tidak merespon apapun, ia cenderung lebih suka menjauh dengan wajah kesal. Bahkan malamnya dia berteriak pada Yesung, mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu berisik dan itu sangat mengganggu. Jadi setelah itu Yesung lebih memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya. Hanya berbicara pada Donghae tentang hal yang menurutnya penting atau tak tertahankan, selebihnya menjaga dan merawat Donghae dalam diam.

Yesung menghela napas. Ah dia jadi rajin sekali melakukan itu akhir-akhir ini. Menghela napas, membuangnya dengan kasar, mendengus kesal. Rejeki benar-benar akan menjauh darinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kalau terus-terusan begini dia bisa mati bosan.

"Mulai besok, aku ada latihan pagi dengan tim basket."

Eh? Apa barusan Donghae mengatakan sesuatu?

Yesung mendongak kearah Donghae. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang mulai besok aku ada latihan pagi, jadi aku akan berangkat lebih awal!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan sempat sarapan kan? _Hyung _akan membuatkan bekal untukmu. Jadi sebelum atau sesudah latihan kau bisa memakannya."

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Donghae dingin. Segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

"_Hyung _pasti akan bangun lebih awal untuk membuatkanmu bekal, Donghae-ah!" teriak Yesung bersemangat.

"Benar-benar berisik. _Hyung _yang tidak keren." Gumam Donghae pada diri sendiri.

::

:::

::

Pagi ini Yesung bangun lebih awal dan sangat bersemangat. Di dapur ia berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya, sesekali ia akan bersenandung dengan riang.

Perlu waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menyiapkan semua. Setelah menatanya di dalam kotak bekal, dia naik keatas, bermaksud memastikan Donghae sudah bangun.

Di tangga atas ia berpapasan dengan Donghae yang ternyata sudah siap untuk berangkat. "Aku akan langsung berangkat," katanya saat melihat Yesung.

"Baiklah. Bekalmu ada di atas meja makan. Jangan lupa membawanya. _Hyung _juga akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Mmm..." Donghae hanya bergumam tak jelas saat menuruni tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

Saat Yesung kembali lagi ke dapur untuk memakan sarapannya sendiri, ia tersenyum melihat kotak bekal yang tadi ia siapkan sudah tidak ada lagi di meja makan. Donghae benar-benar membawanya. Syukurlah.

Cepat-cepat Yesung memakan _scramble eggs_ dan roti yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri untuk sarapannya. Siwon akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya.

Keesokan harinya Yesung kembali memulai hal yang sama. Ia menyiapkan bekal untuk Donghae sebelum akhirnya naik keatas untuk bersiap-siap. Hari ini saat Yesung sudah berada diatas, Donghae masih di dalam kamarnya sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya, ia sendiri lantas pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah selesai dan turun kembali ke lantai bawah. Tapi yang ia dapati agak berbeda dengan kemarin. Bekal yang ia siapkan masih berada di tempat semula ia meletakkannya. Tak bergeser sedikitpun. Sepertinya Donghae lupa membawanya.

Yesung harus mengantarkannya. Mana boleh Donghae tidak sarapan, apalagi pagi-pagi begini tenaganya sudah dikuras untuk latihan basket.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Yesung menunggu Siwon di depan rumahnya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. Tak perlu waktu lama, Siwon kemudian datang dengan motornya.

"Tumben sudah menungguku disini. Biasanya aku harus berkali-kali membunyikan klakson lebih dulu, baru Yesungie-ku yang lelet akan lari terburu-buru."

"Jangan meledek, Wonnie!" serunya sambil cemberut. "Antar aku ke sekolah Donghae dulu. Hari ini dia lupa membawa bekalnya, aku khawatir padanya."

Siwon tertawa melihat bibir Yesung yang dimancungkan seperti itu, ditangkupnya bibir itu dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya lalu menariknya beberapa kali. "Baiklah sayang, apa yang tidak akan aku lakukan untukmu? Naiklah!"

"Yak kenapa kau mencubit bibirku!?" teriaknya. Yesung naik ke atas motor Siwon dan beberapa kali memukuli bahu dan punggung Siwon karena kesal, itu hanya mengundang Siwon untuk tertawa lebih keras.

Setelah tiba di sekolah Donghae, Yesung segera turun dari motor. "Tunggu disini, Siwon-ah, aku segera kembali!" lalu ia pun berlari.

Yesung bertanya pada seseorang letak gedung olahraga yang dipakai tim basket untuk berlatih. Begitu yakin bangunan di depannya adalah yang ia cari, dia melangkah masuk kedalam dan segera mencari sosok Donghae.

_Bingo_. Ketemu. Kebetulan saat Yesung melihatnya, Donghae sedang melakukan _lay-up_. Tanpa sadar Yesung berteriak memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras. "Donghae-yah!"

Saking kerasnya, semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Donghae?" tanya Zelo, si pemain _center_.

Begitu melihat Yesung _hyung _diseberang lapangan, Donghae menjadi gugup. Segera ia berlari mendekat kearah Yesung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Zelo barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _hyung_?" bisiknya kesal saat ia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung.

"Kau lupa membawa bekal yang _hyung _buatkan untukmu, jadi _hyung _membawakannya untukmu, Hae-yah." Mengesampingkan nada suara Donghae yang tidak bersahabat, Yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Donghae terlihat seperti akan menggeretakan gigi marah tapi sebelum ia sempat marah, seseorang di belakangnya menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Wah apa ini _hyung _baru Lee Donghae? Tidak terlihat seperti yang Donghae ceritakan pada kami."

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menunduk malu sambil mengepalkan tangan erat. Yesung melihat itu. Saat itu juga ia tahu keputusannya untuk datang ke sekolah sang _dongsaeng _itu sangat salah.

"Ternyata Donghae itu hanya bermulut besar. Mana kakak yang dia banggakan sebagai seorang yang tampan, tinggi dan jagoan basket? Heh, dasar pembohong! Apa kau begitu malu mengakui punya _hyung _seperti ini?" ujar temannya yang lain.

Donghae masih tidak mengatakan apapun, ia benar-benar tak berkutik. Yesung merasa bersalah karenanya.

Dari awal ia tahu, bukan _hyung _sepertinya yang Donghae harapkan sebagai kakak. Dia sepenuhnya menyadari itu. Karena itu Yesung tidak pernah menuntut Donghae untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu benar-benar malu bahkan untuk sekedar mengakuinya sebagai kakak di hadapan teman-temannya.

Yesung melihat Donghae terluka saat teman-temannya mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, ia yang lebih terluka.

"Kenapa kau harus kemari? Kau membuatku malu di hadapan teman-temanku! Menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu Kim Yesung! Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi kakakku!" teriak Donghae marah lalu berlari keluar dari tempat latihan.

Teman-teman satu klub Donghae saling berbisik satu sama lain melihat Donghae yang meledak seperti itu. Dan Yesung hanya mampu menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

**T B C**

**A/N: **cuma mau ngucapin #HappyDonghaeDay XD

Ini Two-shots story, jadi cuma 2 part doang.. moga ada yang suka ya dan mau nungguin chap 2 nya.

Trus trus mungkin ada yang penasaran kennapaTiffany yang jadi emaknya YeHae? kenapa hayoooo?

Alesan subjektif sebenarnya. Aku ga gitu tau SNSD, tapi waktu itu ada yang bilang tanggal, bulan dan tahun lahirku samaan kyk tante yang 1 ini. Jadi aku anggap dia sebagai kembaran dan perwakilanku trus ngasih kebebasan ke dia buat grepe-grepe duo biases, Yesung dan Donghae #alasanAneh

Untuk masalah umur. Hae disini 14 thn, jadi masih SMP. Yesung dan Siwon 18 thn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unexpected Hyung (Chap. 2 (END))

**Pairing: **brother!HaeSung/YeHae, YeWon/WonSung

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Family, Drama

**Length: **Two-shots

**Disclaimer:** The casts belong to themselves, i only have Yesung *shrug*

**Summary: **Saat umma-nya menikah, yang Donghae harapkan adalah dia bisa mendapatkan _hyung _yang tampan, tinggi, pemain basket yang hebat dan sangat keren. Seseorang yang dengan bangga bisa ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru Yesung. Kakak yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini, belum lagi dia seorang _gay_.

**:::**

****r3diavolo89***

**:::**

Siwon menunggu di area parkir dengan tidak sabaran. Sejak tadi ia ketuk-ketukkan jemarinya ke stang motor, berusaha menciptakan suara untuk mengisi rasa bosan yang sedang melingkupinya. Sesekali ia juga akan bersenandung atau bersiul-siul atau bahkan hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Yesung sudah pergi terlalu lama menurutnya. Untuk sekedar memberikan kotak bekal memangnya butuh waktu selama ini? Jangan-jangan kekasih manisnya itu tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, Yesung tanpanya bagaikan butiran debu... emm maksud Siwon, Yesung tidak tahu arah ke tempat parkir. Sekarang ini Siwon agak menyesal kenapa dia tadi tidak ikut dengan Yesung pergi ke dalam.

Matanya berkali-kali melirik cemas ke arah jalanan tempat Yesung tadi berlalu masuk. Dan setelah puluhan kali ia melakukan itu, yang ditunggu akhirnya kembali dari arah yang sama.

Siwon menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan namja manisnya itu. Dia terlihat...sedih?

Siwon meninggalkan motornya dan berlari kecil menyongsong Yesung. "Baby~" panggilnya.

Yesung yang sebelumnya menunduk langsung mendongak seketika. Saat dilihatnya Siwon setengah berlari kearahnya, segera ia menyambutnya.

"Wonnie," lirihnya. Seketika ia peluk namja yang lebih tinggi itu lalu menggelamkan wajah di dada bidang sang kekasih, ia pun mulai terisak pelan.

Siwon mengusap-usap punggung Yesung, mencoba menenangkan si manis yang terisak. Ia tak mengatakan ataupun bertanya tentang apapun, hanya membiarkan Yesung meluapkan kesedihannya. Bahkan tanpa katapun ia sudah bisa memahami situasinya. Setelah mendengarkan keluhan Yesung dan tingkah Donghae, sedikit banyak ia tahu permasalahannya, ya walaupun mungkin tidak seratus persen tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah, aku ada disini untukmu." bisiknya ke telinga Yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Sejak tadi Yesung berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Wajahnya tampak gelisah, sesekali ia akan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena cemas.

Ia melirik jam antik besar yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di dekat tangga dasar. Hampir pukul 10 malam dan hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tapi Donghae belum juga pulang ke rumah.

Donghae tidak kabur karena tidak mau lagi serumah dengan hyung yang dibencinya kan? Bagaimana jika penyebab Donghae sampai sekarang belum kembali adalah karena terjadi hal yang buruk padanya? Teman-temannya mem-bully-nya karena Donghae sudah berbohong misalnya, lalu mereka mengurungnya dalam gudang atau kamar mandi? Atau lebih buruk lagi, jangan-jangan dongsaeng-nya itu mengalami kecelakaan di jalan saat perjalanan pulang?

Tidak tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkan kemungkinan seburuk itu. Donghae pasti baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang marah padanya. Setelah kemarahannya mereda, ia akan pulang kembali ke rumah.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lalu mengerjap. Ia bangkit dan terduduk di sofa ruang tengah, tempatnya jatuh tertidur semalam setelah lelah menunggu Donghae pulang. Badannya terasa agak sakit karena tempat dan posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman.

"Ah... Donghae!" Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada adik tirinya itu. Segera ia berdiri dan melesat ke arah tangga. Dengan tergesa ia naik ke atas.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Donghae, dia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu. Sedikit takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa kamar yang ia buka akan tak berpenghuni seperti petang kemarin.

Yesung menelan ludah gugup sebelum akhirnya keberaniannya terkumpul untuk memutar knob pintu di depannya.

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu hingga tercipta celah untuknya bisa mengintip. Rasanya lega sekali ketika matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh remaja 14 tahun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia masuk kedalam. Sepertinya Donghae sangat lelah, ia terlihat tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Atau mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur karena mendengar derap kaki Yesung saat naik tadi? Yesung tidak tahu, tapi ia rasa ini sedikit lebih baik daripada Donghae berteriak dan mengusirnya pergi.

Yesung mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan meraih selimut Donghae yang terjatuh. Dengan sayang ia selimuti tubuh adiknya itu lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Sekarang masih hari Kamis, masih merupakan hari sibuk untuk sekolah ataupun bekerja. Tapi sepertinya Yesung akan membiarkan Donghae untuk tinggal saja di rumah hari ini.

Dia pasti lelah secara mental menghadapi teman-teman sekolahnya dengan isu tentang dirinya itu. Dan lagi saat Yesung mengelus kepalanya tadi, sepertinya Donghae sedikit demam. Mungkin semalam dia kehujanan.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Yesung menyiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae dan menatanya di meja makan. Berharap saat Donghae merasa lebih baik nanti, ia akan memakan masakannya itu. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan obat.

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Yesung pulang ke rumah saat matahari sudah terbenam. Hari ini ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk kegiatan ekstra kurikuler sekolah. Sekolah mereka sedang mempersiapkan festival sebagai bentuk perayaan untuk hari jadi sekolah. Jadi beberapa hari ini Yesung memang pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Saat memasuki halaman rumah, Yesung tidak melihat satupun lampu rumah menyala. 'Apa Donghae sedang keluar?' pikirnya.

Yesung segera masuk dan menyalakan lampu utama dan teras. Saat akan naik ke lantai atas, matanya melirik kearah meja makan. Di sana masih terdapat makanan dan obat demam yang tadi pagi ia siapkan untuk Donghae.

Terbesit kekhawatiran dalam hatinya karena hal itu. Dengan tergesa ia naik ke lantai atas lalu membuka pintu kamar Donghae begitu saja, tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Seperti ruangan lain di rumah ini yang gelap gulita saat ia pulang tadi, kamar Donghae pun tidak ada bedanya. Tangan Yesung meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu.

Setelah berhasil menyalakannya, hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah tubuh Donghae yang bergelung di atas tempat tidur, ia dapat melihat Donghae menggigil kedinginan. Di luar memang sempat gerimis tadi, tapi cuaca tidak sedingin itu, dan lagi AC ruangan tidak dinyalakan, tapi Donghae menggigil seperti seseorang yang tidak mendapatkan pemanas ruangan di musim dingin.

"Donghae..." terdengar kecemasan dalam suara Yesung saat ia menghampiri Donghae.

Donghae sadar Yesung memanggil namanya, tapi rasanya lemas sekali. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar mengatakan "Apa?"

Yesung duduk di tepian tempat tidur Hae. Tangannya segera meraih dahi Donghae untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Rasanya telapak tangan Yesung seperti terbakar. "Ya Tuhan! bagaimana ini?" serunya panik. Suhu badan Donghae sangat panas, tapi ia justru menggigil kedinginan.

Yesung bangkit. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Pada akhirnya dia hanya berakhir dengan mondar-mandir di kamar Donghae dengan langkah yang tidak jelas.

"Aku harus membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit!"

Tapi ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Meskipun di rumah ada 2 mobil yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya saat mereka pergi bulan madu, tapi karena Yesung tidak bisa menyetir, itu percuma saja.

Rumah Sakit terdekat berjarak 1 kilometer, tidak begitu jauh sebenarnya. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk menggendong Donghae kesana. Mungkin akan sangat melelahkan, tapi rasa cemas Yesung pada Donghae yang sakit membuatnya mengesampingkan hal itu.

Yesung mengambil sweater Donghae di dalam lemari. Ia dudukan Donghae dan memakaikan sweater tersebut dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Setelah memastikan Donghae memakainya dengan benar, Yesung memutar tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Donghae. Kedua lengan Donghae ia kalungkan ke lehernya.

Yesung sempat menggeram tertahan saat mulai bangkit dan membawa Donghae ke punggungnya. Rasanya berat. Tapi dia namja, dia harus kuat dan bertanggung jawab. Bukankah appa dan ummanya sudah menyerahkan Donghae padanya untuk ia lindungi dan ia jaga. Jadi Yesung harus memenuhi janji dan tanggung jawabnya itu.

Yesung berjalan dengan hati-hati. Rasanya ia ingin berlari supaya secepatnya sampai di rumah sakit. Tapi dengan membawa Donghae di punggungnya, itu akan sangat sulit.

Dirasakannya napas Donghae di lehernya. Panas dan pendek, terasa sangat tidak sehat. Rasanya Yesung ingin menangis merasakan itu, tapi dia harus menahan perasaannya sendiri. "Bertahanlah Hae-yah, hyung akan membawamu ke dokter secepatnya," ujarnya pelan.

Kepala Donghae terlalu sakit untuk dapat benar-benar melihat semua yang dilakukan Yesung. Tapi ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan. Ia bisa merasakan saat Yesung berkata padanya dengan kecemasan yang kentara. Ia bisa merasakan Yesung yang panik memakaikan sweater padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri yang diangkat Yesung naik ke punggungnya.

Punggung Yesung hyung terasa hangat. Punggung yang tidak lebar, tapi ini benar-benar membuat Donghae merasa aman dan nyaman. Donghae memejamkan matanya.

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Siwon berjalan dengan cepat sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak dapat berlari karena derap kakinya saat berlarian bisa menganggu pasien yang saat ini sedang beristirahat.

Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia seperti mendapat firasat buruk. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, entah kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Yesung dan Donghae. Ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya tentang kakak-beradik tiri itu.

Pagi tadi saat di sekolah, Yesung mengatakan Donghae pulang ke rumah saat tengah malam. Dia belum sempat berbicara dengan Donghae karena Donghae terlihat kelelahan dan tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya. Mungkin saat pulang nanti, baru dia akan berbicara pada Donghae.

Sekarang Siwon dibuat cemas karena itu semua. Dia takut Donghae akan sangat marah dan melampiaskannya pada Yesung. Mengetahui bagaimana sifat Yesung selama ini, Siwon yakin meskipun Hae berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu yang kasar dan meyakitkan, Yesung pasti tidak akan membalasnya.

Siwon tahu tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga mereka. Tapi Yesung adalah kekasihnya, dan sudah sejak lama dia menganggap keluarga Yesung sebagai keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa tidak melakukan apapun mengetahui Donghae mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yesung karena kesal dan marah.

Jadi setelah selesai mandi, ia segera menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya, lalu melesat ke rumah Yesung.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai kesana. Pintu depan tidak ditutup. Betapa cerobohnya mereka, batin Siwon.

Siwon melangkah masuk dan memanggil-manggil nama Yesung dan Donghae bergantian. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyahut. Siwon menjadi semakin cemas ketika berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Yesung, panggilannya sama sekali tak digubris.

Ia masih berusaha menghubungi nomor yang sama berulang-ulang. Setelah setidaknya 13 kali mencoba, ia mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Siwon?"

"Ya Tuhan Yesung, apa yang terjadi? Dari tadi aku menelpon tapi tidak diangkat. Aku di rumahmu, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Rumah Sakit. Siwon aku mencemaskan Donghae. Dia sakit, aku menggendongnya di punggungku. Dia..."

"Katakan rumah sakit mana. Aku akan segera kesana," ujarnya memotong kata-kata Yesung.

Segera setelah Yesung mengatakan nama sebuah rumah sakit dan dimana kamar Donghae, Siwon beranjak kesana.

Ia berjalan cepat, saat berpapasan dengan seorang perawat di koridor ia bertanya kamar tempat Donghae dirawat. Setelah sang perawat memberikan arahan, Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan makin tergesa, nyaris berlari kecil.

"Tolong jangan berlari di koridor!" seru sang perawat mengingatkan.

Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf, lalu berjalan lebih pelan.

Saat Siwon masuk ke kamar tempat Donghae dirawat, ia melihat Yesung duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Yesung," panggilnya.

Yesung menolehkan kepala dan langsung berdiri saat melihat Siwon. "Siwonie." Ia peluk Siwon.

"Kenapa tadi tidak menelponku dulu, eoh? Kau tidak harus menggendong Donghae ke rumah sakit. Aku bisa membawa mobil."

"Maaf. Aku tadi terlalu mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Badannya panas sekali, seperti umma dulu. Aku takut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku takut Donghae tidak akan tertolong." Yesung mulai terisak saat mengingat bagaimana ibunya dulu meninggal.

Saat itu umma Yesung mengalami demam tinggi dan appa-nya sedang berada di luar kota. Yesung yang berusia 7 tahun tahu ia harus membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

Ibunya yang meskipun saat itu sedang sakit merasa masih cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi dia mengajak Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Di tengah perjalanan, pandangannya mengabur karena kesadarannya dialihkan oleh rasa sakit di kepala.

Di perempatan jalan, mobil yang mereka kendarai masuk trotoar saat menghindari truk yang berbelok dan berakhir dengan menabrak tiang lampu yang besar di pinggir jalan.

Ibunya meninggal setelah beberapa jam dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Yesung sendiri selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan hanya mengalami cidera ringan, tapi kecelakaan itu meninggalkan sedikit trauma untuknya. Dia tidak pernah mau duduk di kursi penumpang depan, karena disanalah dia berada saat mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Karena itu pula Siwon lebih suka menjemput Yesung dengan motornya. Dan Yesung sendiri tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk belajar menyetir mobil meskipun usianya sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan SIM.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menghapus airmata di pipinya, "Akhir-akhir ini Yesungie-ku sangat cengeng. Padahal aku dulu jarang sekali melihat airmatamu."

"Maaf..."

"Kau tadi sudah minta maaf. Kalau kau minta maaf lagi, aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas," ujar Siwon bercanda.

"Dasar mesum," Yesung cemberut mendengar candaan Siwon itu.

Siwon membawa Yesung ke sofa di kamar rawat itu dan membuatnya duduk disana.

"Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Donghae. Berkat dia, Yesung-ku yang biasanya selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan tegar akhirnya menunjukkan kelemahannya."

"Apa kau mengejekku?" Yesung terlihat merajuk karena kata-kata Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar bahagia kalau kau mau menunjukkan perasaanmu seperti ini. Sekarang keadaan Donghae sudah baik-baik saja, jadi setelah ini semua juga pasti akan lebih baik. Kau percaya padaku?" Siwon menatap dalam mata Yesung. Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Yesung.

Yesung menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum, "Iya. Pasti akan lebih baik."

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Donghae membuka matanya saat matahari telah beranjak tinggi. Ia menemukan Siwon di berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hae-yah."

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanyanya ketika ia hanya melihat Siwon seorang diri.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang tadi pagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," jawab Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Yesung hyung kan yang membawaku kesini? Dia menggendongku di punggungnya."

"Jadi kau masih sadar saat itu?" Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun, matanya menatap kearah lain selain Siwon. Siwon mengerti kalau Donghae merasa malu saat ini, ia acak rambut Donghae.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar terbuka dan Yesung masuk kedalam membawa sesuatu.

"Donghae sudah sadar?" tanyanya retoris dengan nada senang.

"Ah hyung-mu sudah datang. Sekarang aku yang harus pulang. Bauku benar-benar membuatku sendiri tidak tahan." Siwon mengangkat lengannya dan mencium bau badannya sendiri.

"Aku kembali lagi nanti, oke?" Ia menghampiri Yesung dan mencium pipinya. "Beristirahatlah dengan baik, Hae-yah," tambahnya sebelum keluar.

Yesung mendekat ke tempat tidur Donghae. "Aku tadi sudah menghubungi appa dan umma, mereka sekarang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Thailand."

"Mereka pulang karena aku sakit?" tanya Donghae. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sepertinya dia menjadi penyebab waktu bulan madu orangtuanya diperpendek.

"Tidak, Hae. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau sakit. Mereka bilang mereka sudah cukup menikmati Thailand. Mereka merindukan Korea dan kita," ujar Yesung. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang ia bawa tadi -yang ternyata adalah bubur- untuk Donghae.

"Hyung tahu makanan rumah sakit tidak enak. Jadi hyung buatkan bubur spesial untukmu, Hae-yah. Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Yesung.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Mau hyung suapi?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sendok bubur yang ia buat tadi lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Donghae. Tanpa ragu, Donghae membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan Yesung.

Saat melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat bahagia melihatnya makan, tanpa sadar Donghae meneteskan airmata.

Itu membuat Yesung panik. "Ada apa? Apa buburnya sangat tidak enak? maafkan hyung, Donghae." Ia letakkan kembali buburnya ke atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Donghae menggeleng, " Tidak hyung. Ini lezat. Sangat lezat."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Yesung mengusap airmata Donghae dengan sedih.

"Kau selalu baik padaku hyung, padahal aku tidak pernah baik padamu. Maaf hyung, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Airmata Donghae jatuh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Tidak apa-apa, Donghae-yah. Tidak apa-apa. Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Kau dongsaeng kesayangan hyung."

Donghae membalas pelukan Yesung. Terasa nyaman. Pelukan Yesung hyung terasa nyaman seperti punggungnya. Dan Donghae menyukainya.

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Donghae kembali masuk ke sekolah setelah 5 hari ijin sakit. Saat melewati koridor, beberapa orang melihat kearahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Donghae tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah suka bersekolah disini. Tempat ini dipenuhi orang-orang dengan egoisme tinggi dan terlalu menganggap dirinya penting. Jika kau tak punya satu saja kemampuan yang membuatmu menonjol, maka kau bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya 1 hal yang membuat Donghae 'terpaksa' menyukai tempat ini. Tim basket sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik di Seoul, bahkan secara peringkat nasional mereka adalah yang teratas. Mereka selalu memenangkan kejuaraan, melahirkan pemain-pemain handal, bahkan tim nasional selalu mengamati mereka dengan pandangan istimewa. Sekumpulan remaja berbakat, mereka biasa menyebut tim basket sekolah Donghae.

Sekarang Donghae hanya bisa tertawa miris mengingat bagaimana dia dulu memaksa ibunya untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah ini. Dia merindukan teman-temannya yang dulu, terutama Hyukjae dan Yunho. Disini Donghae tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa untuk bisa disebut sebagai teman dekat. Bahkan sekarang sepertinya dia menjadi 'musuh bersama' karena sudah berbohong pada seluruh sekolah tentang kakak barunya.

"Wah coba liat siapa yang datang ke sekolah hari ini. Si pembohong Donghae!" terdengar riuh suara tawa setelah seseorang berteriak mengejek Donghae yang baru saja melewati mereka

Donghae tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ia melenggang begitu saja, menganggap cemooh mereka bagai angin lalu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, lengan atasnya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Hei pembohong. Kata hyung-ku kakakmu itu seorang gay. Apa benar?" orang yang mencekal lengannya bertanya.

Deg. Berita baru lagi yang menyebar.

Donghae segera menoleh kearahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Ia berontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Kau tidak berani menampakkan diri di sekolah selama 5 hari, sakit itu cuma alasan kan?" tuduh seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan dia kelelahan setelah bercinta dengan hyung tirinya itu..." sahut seseorang yang lain dan segera disambut semua orang dengan nada jijik.

"Ternyata Lee Donghae itu homo juga. Menjijikan! Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mau memegangnya!" seru seseorang yang tadi memegang lengan atas Donghae. Dengan wajah jijik yang dramatis, dia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang Donghae ke jas almamater sekolahnya.

"Iya, benar-benar menjijikan!" beberapa mengatakan hal yang sama dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Dia menjijikan. Hyung-nya menjijikan. Keluarga pembohong yang menjijikan!"

"Kalau aku punya hyung seperti itu, aku tidak akan mau mengakuinya!"

"Tentu saja. Itu memalukan!"

"Lebih bagus kalau aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari kakak macam itu!"

"Tapi Lee Donghae sendiri kan sangat memalukan."

"Benar juga!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Hentikan! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku ataupun Yesung hyung!" Donghae berteriak. Sudah cukup. Donghae merasa cukup dengan semua kata-kata mereka yang keterlaluan itu.

"Hyung-ku orang yang baik. Meskipun dia tidak sempuna, tapi dia kakak yang luar biasa. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Heh, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh hyung-mu yang menjijikan itu?" ujar orang yang sama yang memegang lengannya tadi meremehkan.

Donghae mendekat kearah namja itu lalu meraih kerah bajunya. "Aku tahu kau punya hyung, Lee Seunghyun. Katakan padaku, apa yang dilakukan kakakmu itu saat kau sakit? Katakan padaku, apa kakakmu peduli saat kau mengadu kelaparan? Apa dia pernah terlihat sedih hanya karena kau tidak mau berbicara padanya?"

Seunghyun -nama namja itu- tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya menepis tangan Donghae dari kerah bajunya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?"

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab?" Sinis Donghae. "Tentu saja, itu karena hyung-mu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Benar kan?"

"Tapi hyung-ku melakukan banyak hal untukku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku kelaparan. Sebelum aku sempat mengeluh lapar, dia sudah membuatkan untukku makanan yang lezat. Saat aku tidak mau bicara padanya atau ketika aku bersikap ketus, dia akan terlihat sedih dan murung. Lalu saat aku sakit dan tidak ada seorangpun di rumah, dia mengendongku di punggungnya, berjalan sejauh 1 kilometer hanya untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit agar dokter bisa mengobatiku secepatnya, memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"Hyung-mu tidak pernah melakukan semua hal itu bukan? Hyung-mu mungkin lebih sempurna di segala hal, Seunghyun-ssi. Dia tampan, dia pintar, dia pemain basket yang hebat, dia berbakat, dia dipuja banyak orang, tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa melampaui hyung-ku. Menjadi seorang kakak yang penuh kasih sayang dan baik. Yang bahkan rela menanggung sakit dan beban agar adiknya baik-baik saja. Bagiku Yesung hyung itu sempurna," Donghae mengucapkannya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku pernah membuat kesalahan dengan mengabaikan hyung-ku. Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi hyung-ku, sama seperti hyung melindungiku. Kalau kalian berani menghinanya, aku akan menghajar kalian semua!" ujarnya seraya menatap satu persatu orang-orang di sepanjang koridor itu.

Seunghyun kesal mendengar semua kata-kata Donghae. Itu karena tak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Donghae benar, dan Seunghyun tidak suka itu. Kekesalannya berubah menjadi amarah, tangannya terkepal dan siap melayangkan pukulan kearah Donghae, "Persetan dengan semua itu, Donghae! Tetap saja hyungmu menjijikan!"

Donghae terlalu terkejut melihat Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba akan memukulnya, ia tidak siap untuk menghindar. Secara refleks dia justru menutup mata. Tapi dia tersenyum, apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun membuktikan bahwa ia benar. Donghae menang.

Donghae menunggu, tapi wajahnya tak juga tersentuh dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Membalas kata-kata dengan pukulan bukanlah sikap yang jantan. Namja apa yang melakukan hal memalukan macam itu?" ujar seseorang. Donghae mengenali suara itu.

Donghae membuka matanya dan menemukan tangan Seunghyun ditahan seseorang saat tepat berada diatas kepalanya. "Siwon hyung?"

"Hai Donghae-yah," ujar Siwon tersenyum. "Hyung datang membawakan bukumu yang tertinggal. Ia melepaskan tangan Seunghyun dari cengkramannya lalu mengangsurkan sebuah buku pada Donghae.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae, sedikit kecewa karena hanya melihat Siwon.

"Dia menunggu di tempat parkir," jelas Siwon. Donghae mengerti. Kakaknya mungkin berpikir, jika ia masuk ke gedung sekolah Donghae dan bertemu teman-teman Donghae, itu hanya akan membuat Donghae semakin malu di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Ah... apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan calon kakak iparmu ini pada teman-temanmu?" seru Siwon tiba-tiba setelah dia melihat ke sekeliling mereka.

Donghae mengernyit. 'Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu,' batinnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sendiri."

Ia meraih pundak Donghae dari samping, "Hai semua! Namaku Choi Siwon. Aku calon kakak ipar Donghae. Kalian tahu ketua yayasan sekaligus penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah ini? Beliau adalah ibuku.

Banyak yang memandang Donghae dan Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada orang di samping mereka sendiri.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti bualan." Siwon masih tersenyum. "Kalian bisa bertanya dan mengecek kebenarannya nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah penjelasan mudah...jika aku dan hyung Donghae menikah nanti, secara tidak langsung Yesung dan Donghae akan menjadi anak dan anggota keluarga dari ketua yayasan sekolah ini. Aku sarankan jangan membuat Donghae marah karena ibuku sangat menyayangi Yesung, dan Yesung sangat menyayangi Donghae. Apa kalian paham dengan kata-kataku?"

Sekali lagi suasana berubah riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan. Semua orang sibuk membicarakan tentang ketua yayasan, putranya, Donghae dan kakak Donghae.

Mungkin hyung di hadapan mereka memang seorang pembual karena mengaku sebagai anak ketua yayasan. Tapi tidak ada jaminan juga dia telah berbohong. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko, jadi secara perlahan mereka memilih untuk membubarkan diri saja. Benar atau tidaknya mereka akan cari tahu nanti.

Setelah koridor mulai sepi, Hae bertanya, "Hyung, kau bercanda kan saat mengatakan ketua yayasan adalah ibumu?"

"Apa menurutmu aku tipe orang yang suka berbohong?" Siwon bertanya balik. "Ah kau belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtuaku ya? Lain kali mampirlah ke rumah. Umma-ku sangat menyukai anak manis, kau pasti akan diperlakukan dengan baik!" Siwon mengacak rambut Donghae dan tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu. Yesungie bisa mati cemas kalau aku terlalu lama disini. Jaga dirimu, Donghae-yah!" serunya sambil berlalu pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Mmm..." Donghae hanya bergumam. Ia menatap punggung Siwon yang menghilang di belokan koridor. Setelah itu ia sendiri berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ssrt.

Sesuatu terjatuh dari bukunya.

Selembar kertas?

Bukan.

Donghae berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu. Mengamatinya dengan perasaan rindu yang sangat. Sebuah foto lama. 3 orang anak yang saling merangkul, yang baru saja merayakan kelulusan mereka di Sekolah Dasar.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jung Yunho. Best Friends Forever.

Donghae tersenyum sedih melihat tulisan tangannya sendiri di bagian belakang foto. "Aku merindukan kalian."

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan kalian..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat menyusuri lorong sekolah.

**...**

**E N D**

**...**

**.**

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

**.**

**EXTRA**

"Hentikan Siwon, jangan sentuh disitu!"

"Ayolah. Tidak ada yang akan dengar. Orangtuamu kan sedang tidak ada."

"Ada Donghae di rumah. Nanti dia bangun."

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk Donghae bangun. Bukankah kalau libur dia akan bangun lebih siang?"

"Kau sudah menginap semalaman, memangnya masih kurang? Aaah Siwon hentikan!"

"Kau bilang tidak boleh sentuh..."

"Bukan berarti kau boleh meremasnya! Ugh, berhenti menggigiti leherku juga!"

"Sayang, kalau berisik terus seperti itu, Donghae akan benar-benar bangun. Sepertinya aku harus membantumu diam."

"Emmph~" Dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menciumi, mengulum lalu sedikit menggigitnya agar ia bisa melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Ia jelajahi dalamnya mulut Yesung, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi disana, saling menukar saliva, menyesapi rasa Yesung yang ada disana. Semakin lama ia merasai, semakin tak ingin ia melepaskan tautan dan belitan lidah mereka. Lidah Siwon semakin melesak masuk kedalam, menginvasi tiap sudut, tak membiarkan satu titik pun terlewati. Sementara itu tangannya meraih tangan Yesung agar melingkar di lehernya.

Yesung hanya menurut dengan bimbingan Siwon itu. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher sang kekasih. Ia ikut terlena dalam ciuman yang sepenuhnya didominasi oleh seme-nya itu. Rasanya begitu memabukkan hingga ia sendiripun tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk mengakhiri sesi panjang ciuman panas nan intens mereka. Bahkan meskipun pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, Yesung masih tidak ada keinginan untuk mendorong wajah Siwon menjauh. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kegiatan 'olahraga pagi' mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

"Yak Siwon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada hyung-ku? cepat keluar, akan aku tendang bokongmu! Dasar kuda mesum!" teriak Donghae mengancam sambil mengedor pintu kamar Yesung berulang-ulang.

Secara refleks Yesung mendorong Siwon sekuat tenaga hingga membuat sang kekasih terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Auw~" Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya yang baru saja 'berciuman' dengan lantai.

"Omo!" Yesung segera turun dari tempat tidur -dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Siwon- dan menghampiri sang seme, mengecek tubuh besarnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Siwonnie, maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya.

Baru Siwon mau mengadu kesakitan dengan manja, suara Donghae dan gedoran pintu kembali terdengar, "Yesung hyung cepat keluar. Nanti kau bisa hamil kalau terus-terusan bersama Siwon hyung!"

Siwon mendengus sebal mendengarnya, "Memang kalau hamil kenapa? Toh aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan senang hati. Lihatkan, sekarang adikmu benar-benar berubah jadi overprotective dan menyebalkan!"

Yesung hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar Siwon yang merajuk seperti itu diiringi dengan gedoran pintu yang diciptakan Donghae sebagai musik latar.

**::::**

**It's truly E N D**

**::::**

**A/N: **Is it good enough? :) konfliknya tidak begitu serius sih.. Maaf kalau ini agak membosankan, udah gitu lama lagi update-nya XD

Mungkin habis ini aku mau lanjutin ff KyuSung-ku yang "My Lovely Thief" dulu sama Yesung Birthday project yang dari tahun kemarin ga selesai-selesai XD maaf yaaa #bow

Karena kerjaan sekarang makin banyak dan aku bukan tipe orang yang sekali nulis bisa langsung jadi, jadi meskipun aku mau lanjutin nulis, mungkin update cuma bisa 2 minggu sekali atau sebulan sekali. Harap maklum readers chagie #kiss

Sekarang aku pengen bales reviews ya *bounces happily*

**Guest: huaaaaa donghae! kalo gak mau punya hyung kayak yesung buat aku aja lah sini..xD**

**padahal yesungnya seneng banget bisa punya adik, tapi kenapa hae gitu sih :(**

**ditunggu kelanjutannya,**

**perbanyak yewonnya ya**

gak boleh chingu.. yesung punya saya *kresekin*

lagian donghae skrg juga pasti ga ikhlas yesung dikasih2 ke orang gak terkenal... ga dikenal maksudnya

yewon udah ya momentnya #wink

**Harpaairiry: Next next next... Fighting**

sudah

**sekarzane: Kyaaaaaaa Donghae ! Kasian Yesung huwaaaaaaa keren nih ff nya ..**

**Next Next Next Nextttttt**

**Pallliiiiiiiiii ! *bawa granat**

huwaaaaa reader yang ini mengerikan! *lari bawa Yesung masuk kamar*

**BekiCoy0411: lanjut ya thor**

**aku tunggu**

sudah ya bb

**ryani clouds: kasihan yesung... kenapa harus donghae harus malu sich, mengakui yesung itu hyungnya :(**

soalnya donghae maunya dpt hyung yg tinggi, keren dan pinter main basket biar dia bisa pamer ke teman2nya.

**MadClouds: Donghae minta ditabok, kasian banget Yesungie... Tapi ffnya keren pake banget... Pokoknya msti dilanjut... Uplat... Oke? #ngarep...Kkkk#**

aku jg pengen nabok hae, pake bibir tapi lol.. thanks ya~

**SasaClouds: donghae murka bgt itu sma yesung, tapi disini yesung yg paling ngerasa sakit.**

**hae tega :(**

**okeee pnasaran lanjutan 'penolakan' hae buat yesung kya gimna, dinantikan lanjutannya author ;-)**

ga papa, Yesung biasa kok menanggung sakit u,u skrg kan hae udah baik..

**alinzajazky: wah keren! dan aku suka ff yg damai. alias tidak menjadikan idol yeoja selalu sbg antagonis yg licik dan kejam. nice!**

tengkyu #chu aku cinta damai #wink

**Cinderella Cloudy: unn unn. ini kapan lanjutnya?**

sekarang tia XD

**CLOUDsiwonest: Ya ampun Hae, gak brsyukur bnget seh. Jarang bnget dpt Hyung yg sempurna kyak Yesung thu! Manis, cute, ramah, imoet, suara bgus, pintar masak lg! Khan jarang thu Yesung bsa masak dlm dunia FF #eh? Haha! Biasax jg bbrapa ff yg prna kubca, dstu Yeye lw masak malah ngehancurin dapur!:- besok2 Hae pasti sadar btapa berhargax Hyung brux thu... Lnjut scepatx ya, thor :-) kepo bngt!**

Hae khilaf dek.. ini udah ya~

sekali-kali biarin aja Yesung pinter masak XD

**Mitha3424: hae jahat ihhh, awas karma loh tar mlah jdi dongsaeng yg over protective ampe siwon sndri kesel ama hae kkkkkk  
>aq mnunggu itu trjadi kkkkkkk<br>berharap reviewnya masuk,,, kmren mw review ggal mlu entah masuk entah ga #curcol**

review-nya masuk kok dek. yang ditunggu udah terjadi ya~ hae skrg mah overprotective..

**Cloud246: Wahhh seru bgt,,,,,,,DongHae pasti nyesal dh jahat ma Sungie! Bnr kta Siwon ntar Hae bs brubah jd over protective! Nextt chapt sangt dnanti!**

skrg Siwon yg sebel ama Donghae kan XD

**JustCallMeAzi: beuh.. hae terlalu.. lanjut kakak**

udah adek #wink

**Cha2LoveKorean: yaaa sukaaa gpp deh haesung ny brothership yg pnting ye-uke(?) xD *plakk*  
>tpi kok kyaknya prnah bca ya? '' kkk ayo lanjut ke chap 2 nya x3 smangat!<strong>

uke!Yesung is my rule. ga usah khawatir Yesung bakal jadi seme di ff-ku, karena itu mustahil hahaha

oh ya, pernah baca dimana? kalau beneran nemu yg kyk gitu, silahkan aku dikasih link. Aku ga mau ada salah paham trus dituduh plagiat.

**Guest: Nice story**

thanks :D

**nichan: Ff baruuuu.. Kasian yesungnyaa, dia ga cocok jadi hyung'a hae tapi jadi ummanya/? *dikarungin* wks..**

**Next kilat chinguuuuu : D**

ga apa2.. ini pas yesung lagi bosen aja jadi emaknya Donghae XD

**Kiss: AAAAAK MBAK TRIASSSS aku suka ceritanya pokoknya yg bisa bikin hati nyess nyess itu favoritlaaah hahaha adegan siwon nyubit bibirnya yesung trus dia mukul mukul siwon di motor aaaaaaak hahahahahahk stress heboh sendiri xD  
>hahaa tante tiffany ya xD disambungnya cepet ya mbak trias yg cantik aku udah ga sabarrrrr lol<strong>

yaaak dek, jgn bikin aku ngrasa kyk tante2 juga gr2 nyebut fany tante.. duuuh!

aku beneran pengen lho nyubit ato jewer bibir Yesung, makanya Siwon tak kasih kesempatan lol

ya Allah aku baiknya #muntah

**Nakazawa Ryu: Ayeyey...  
>#happyDonghaeDay :)<br>dooohh...  
><strong>**Donghae tu blm tau sisi manisnya Yesung. Entar kalo tau aja, yah seperti yg dibilang Siwon xD  
>cpt lnjut akak...<br>Jgn buat para reader mu menunggu (again) :')**

sekarang udah tau sisi manisnya yeye.. jgn2 mintak incest dia ntar~ duh adek durhaka

ryu, menunggu itu nikmat lho XD

**yesung ukeku: Next next next**

ini kyk nyebut merek motor deh -_-

**Jeremy kim84 : ngga tau mau bilang apa yg jelas ceritanya daebakk.  
>kasian bngt sungie dicuekin ama donghae.<br>untuk chap dpn buat donghae nyesel udah ngga nganggap sungie kakak nya.  
>ditunggu bngt thor,jangan kelamaan !<strong>

makasih.. udah! hae udah nyesel u,u

udah update ya, cuma selisih 2 minggu kan dri chap 1. ini cepet lho, biasanya 1 tahun aja blm tentu aku update #buagh

**Spfly3024 : Si ikan udah berani macem2 lu ya -_- #slap  
>Ayo lanjut segeraaa :D<strong>

ga macem2 kok.. cukup 1 macem aja XD

**spark ju clouds: yaaaaaak donghae ko gitu ke yesung,;,:(**

**lanjut**

donghae dipaksa authornya kak.. hikks

**yolla: donghae kok gitu sama yesung... tapi yesung tetap sabar... next chp**

yesung khilaf noona u,u

** 24: aduh donghae.. pdhl kan yesung imut bngt.. donghae kan sbnrnya juga punya hyung yg kayak dia mau.. #nunjuk siwon sang kakak ipar.. xD  
>ditunggu part 2 nya..<strong>

kak... aku jg imut lho #fitnahBanget XD this part 2 is already up ya

**Ajib4ff: waduh...  
>bingung mo bela sapa...<br>see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...**

membela kebenaran dan keadilan aja XD thanks doanya #nyengir

**Choi Kyu Woon: lanjut terus donk. penasaran bgt..**

udah dilanjut

**Ye'Im: kyaaakkk... dongdong kenapa kamu tega banget ngomong kaya gitu ma yeye.. kau pasti nyesel dongdong  
>ok deh ayo lanjuuuuttt..<strong>

udah lanjut ya.. hae cuma lagi 'kurang satu sendok' pikirannya wktu itu XD

**CloudYesungie: unnie hikz ini kerreenn, entah knp pas bag akhir ny qu nangiiiss ..  
>Apa donghae nanti nyesel krna ga ngakuin yesung, trus yesungie gmn? Klo unk Yewon te2p so sweet ya :)<strong>

cup cup cup saeng *cium* hae hrs nyesel dong.. klo ga nyesel kan ga asik XD

**Haebaragi86: lanjutt**

oke

**AKUsukaYESUNG: donghae kq kyak gt ma yesung? LANJUT !**

donghae nurut ama author sih soalnya XD

**KEY13th: Jadi Haesungnya brothership kan thor?  
>Update cepat... XD<strong>

iyaaaa haesung brothership aja. Biasanya aku bikin dia jdi anak yewon XD

**rina afrida: sdh bgt dgr donghae blg bgtu ke yesung pdhl yesung dh berush utk jd hyung yg baik utk donghae. Yah walaupun yesung ga seperti hyung yg dihrpin donghae tp kan dia pny kelbhan yg lain yg donghae blm bs liat itu smua. Ditunggu chap selnjtnya update kilat yah...**

donghae udah sadar lho skarang. Alhamdulillah ya #alaSyahrini

**Wonhaesung Love: lanjuttt**

ssiiip

**ywn410: yeyyy ada ff ni...  
>uh donge tega bgt ama yesungie...<br>tp bener kata won nanti pasti donge gk bakal lepasin yesung.  
>aww yewon momentnya walau dikit tp ehmm co cweet like it..<br>yoo ch 2 ditunggu.**

yeyyy ada review ni XD hae jdi sayangnya keterlaluan tu ma yesung. yewon moment-nya udah lbh lumayan kan kyknya.. msh co cweet ga?

**sukayesunguke: Lanju thor ditunggu next chapnya**

**lee minji elf: kerennnn... lanjut ya**

**Cloud: Lanjut**

**Mylovelyyeye: Ok next q harap gk trllu lm, udh pnsrn bgt soalny...**

**Jy: Next**

**Sparkcloud0208: ****Wah dongek lu jahat amat ama hyung lu sendiri, ntr gue cubit baru tau rasa loh, unni, uplat neh, dsni karakter donghae beda banget, rasanya pengen aku gebukin #digorokfishy**

udah update ya saeng.. jgn gebukin hae, kasian. biar aku hukum cium aja dia #wajahmesum

also special thanks to **julia **for reviewing on FB XD


End file.
